1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting diode display and methods of making the same. More particularly, the organic light emitting diode display includes a grid layer.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) is self-light emitting and unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), it does not require a separate light source. Therefore, the thickness and weight of the OLED device is reduced and its flexibility is improved. Further, the OLED device has other beneficial qualities such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high activation speed.
Because an OLED device can be manufactured to have reduced weight and thickness, it is also useful for integration in portable electronics.
However, when the image of the OLED device is viewed outdoors, sunlight is reflected by a metal reflective layer, and the contrast and visibility of the device may be compromised.
In order to solve this problem, a circularly polarizing plate can be formed on the OLED device. However, an adhesion layer and a protection layer such as TAC are also required with the use of the polarizing plate to increase the thickness and strength of the device.
Accordingly, the use of polarizing plate can limit the flexibility of the OLED device and increase the rate of production defects caused by foreign particles caused by lamination of multiple layers.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.